User talk:USR80
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Invisibility page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Gabriel456 (talk) 00:05, October 26, 2015 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:56, October 28, 2015 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. Second warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:59, October 29, 2015 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. Third warning. Two more and you're getting a little timeout. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:08, November 3, 2015 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. Fourth warning. One more and you're out. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:29, November 5, 2015 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. Fifth warning and you're out. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:49, November 9, 2015 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. Is it that hard? --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:00, November 12, 2015 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics not in "quotes". Second warning, given how many times you've got this warning and in how short time third will give you timeout. --Kuopiofi (talk) 09:19, November 14, 2015 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics not in "quotes". Third warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:07, November 17, 2015 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics not in "quotes". Fourth warning. One more and you're getting timeout. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:59, November 21, 2015 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics not in "quotes". Fifth warning. You're getting timeout. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:05, November 21, 2015 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics not in "quotes". Fifth warning. This is third round already, just you know I'm giving you timeout after third warning this time to make it clear. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:24, November 27, 2015 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics not in "quotes". Two more and you're out for a long time. Seriously, use Preview before posting. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:12, November 28, 2015 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics not in "quotes". Last change... --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:07, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Alphabetical order and Italics When you edit, check if there is alphabetical ordering in place, on a lot of articles here there isn't but when there is please abide by it. Also you're still putting sources in quotation marks instead of italics, seriously stop it. Evil-Tree (talk) 19:34, November 29, 2015 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics not in "quotes". You're out for quite a long time. Don't claim you weren't warned. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:22, November 29, 2015 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics not in "quotes". Again. Do note that you timeouts get longer every time. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:24, January 16, 2016 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics not in "quotes". Again. Second warning. Note that it's "Name (Series); other details". --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:34, January 20, 2016 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics not in "quotes". You're taking veryy long timeout for ignoring clear warnings over same thing this many times. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:37, January 22, 2016 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:34, December 12, 2016 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics not in "quotes". Second warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:53, January 10, 2017 (UTC)